This application is related to and claims priority, under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119, from Japanese Patent Application No. 11-295975, filed on Oct. 18, 1999, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-supply unit for supplying power to a solenoid valve assembly comprising a plurality of solenoid valves arranged in a row.
2. Discussion of Background
In a solenoid valve assembly comprising a plurality of solenoid valves arranged in a row, power is generally supplied to each solenoid valve simultaneously via a multielectrode connector. However, when the orientation of the multielectrode connector attached to the solenoid valve assembly is limited to one of an upward orientation and a horizontal orientation, it is sometimes difficult to connect the socket depending on the position or the direction where the solenoid valve assembly is installed.
As a measure to solve this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-133240 disclosed a connector that can be attached to the solenoid valve assembly selectively in the upright or the horizontal position. However, it has been desired to provide a solenoid valve assembly in which the direction of the multielectrode connector with respect to the solenoid valve assembly can be changed more easily.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power-supply unit for a solenoid valve assembly wherein the position of the multielectrode connector attached thereon can be easily changed in a simple manner.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power-supply unit for a solenoid valve assembly in which the direction of the connector frame can be changed simply by sliding a locking member provided on the base.
In order to achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a power-supply unit for a solenoid valve assembly comprising a base to be mounted on one end of the solenoid valve assembly including a plurality of solenoid valves arranged in a row, a connector frame to be fitted on said base, and a multielectrode connector mounted on said connector and electrically connected to each solenoid valve for supplying power, characterized in that the connector frame is rotatably supported on the base so that the position of the socket connection with respect to the multielectrode connector can be switched between an upright position and a horizontal position, and in that an engaging locking means for releasably locking the connector frame in either one of said two positions by engagement is provided between said connector frame and the base.
Specifically, the locking means of the power-supply unit comprises a pivot of circular cross section for rotatably supporting the connector frame on the base, a square pivot member attached to the pivot, a part of which is formed in a square shape, and a locking member provided on the base and moving between a locked position where the locking member abuts against the flat face portion of the square pivot member and a released position where it is released from the locked state. The locking member can be made movable between the locked position and the released position by providing a square pivot member on the connector frame at a position adjacent to and coaxial with the pivot of circular cross section, and providing the locking member mounted on the base with a flat portion for restraining the rotation of the pivot when abutted against the flat face portion of the square pivot member, and enabling the locking member to slide along the axis of rotation.
More specifically, in the power-supply unit for a solenoid valve assembly, the base is provided with a bearing portion that rotatably supports the lower half of the pivot and a flat supporting portion for supporting the square pivot member, and the locking member is provided with a pivot holder moving between the pivot and a square pivot member by sliding movement in the direction of the axis of the pivot, so that the connector frame is locked in the locked position where the square pivot member is interposed between the flat portion of the pivot holder and the flat supporting portion and is rotatable at the position where the interposition of the square pivot member is released.
In the power-supply unit for a solenoid valve assembly having such a structure, the position of the connector frame can be locked by sliding the locking member provided on the base and interposing the square pivot member between the flat portion of the pivot holder and the flat supporting portion of the base, and the connector frame can be rotated by moving the pivot holder onto the pivot on the connector frame to release the interposition of the square pivot member.
Therefore, the position of the connector frame can be changed simply by sliding the locking member provided on the base.